ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Sega
Ghostbusters was released by Sega for the Mega Drive/Genesis on June 29, 1990. It is unrelated to the earlier Activision game, and is instead a straightforward run and gun game in which the player takes control of squat cartoon representations of three of the four Ghostbusters from the movie, with the noticeable absence of Winston Zeddemore. Features Four levels are available initially, which the player can complete in any order via a stage select similar to Mega Man. Although some levels pay more than others, the order of which they're finished is more of a matter of preference than strategy. After they are completed, a fifth level is unlocked, followed by a sixth and final level. The levels themselves are very non-linear, and allow the player to explore and complete them however they like. Though odds are, the player will have to go through most if not every portion of the level before it's finished. Each level contains mid-bosses known as "middle ghosts" that must be killed before the players can fight the boss ghost. Some levels only have one, but most have two, and the last two levels have as many as four. After a middle ghost is defeated, it turns into a small green ghost which can be captured for extra money by pulling it down over a ghost trap. These middle ghosts can also be defeated in any particular order. Between levels or even during one, players can visit item and weapon shops and buy various proton packs, upgrades, and power-ups, such as a 3-way shot or recovery items. some of which may be required to finish a level. Players earn money by finishing levels, capturing middle ghosts, searching safes, and killing minor ghosts. Story The game takes place after Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters are down on their luck due to lack of ghost activity, when suddenly several calls begin to pour in from around the city. Ghosts are seen all around the town, and an earthquake happens that leaves the team wonder if those events are connected. There are four cases total, set in different buildings: a home manor, a building set on fire, apartment which is frozen by ghosts and high-rise building. Massive ghost outbreak takes place, and the team faces many powerful entities, including the Snow and Fire ghosts, and the eventual reappearance of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (although dialogue indicates it is not the same one from the movie, as the creature says he was originally a person who liked Stay Puft Marshmallows and became the Stay Puft Man after eating too much). A part of stone tablet is found after each victory over the main ghost in charge. After the four cases are solved, the player's chosen Ghostbuster discovers that two others are gone, kidnapped by a man named Arthur, who left a message inviting the last one to a dark castle out of the city. Arthur takes the tablet in exchange for the life of the team, but fled with it inside his domain. The remaining Ghostbuster has no choice but to enter the plant-plagued castle. There, two others are found being possessed and eventually are saved from the curse. After defeating the master ghost of the castle, the Demon Plant, who ate Arthur, the tablet, along its final peace is found. The three Ghostbusters piece together the mysterious tablet, inadvertently summoning a new earthquake and opening the portal to "the evil world", releasing a horde of ghosts. Now, they have to journey to this dark, underground realm which appears under the city, and find an artifact that could disable the tablet. There, the team fights many of already defeated ghosts, making their way to the evil mastermind behind the game's events: Janna, an evil goddess of death and destruction. In the end, the Ghostbusters manage to defeat Janna and use the artifact with the tablet to close the portal, saving the city. Characters and Ghosts Main characters * Egon Spengler * Peter Venkman * Ray Stantz Other Characters * Weapon Shop Owner * Item Shop Owner * Home Sweet Home Owner * Apartment Owner * High-Rise Building Owner * Woody House Owner * Mayor's Representative * Arthur Minor Ghosts * Green Phantom (power-up ghost, which looks like Slimer) * Bouncing Buddy (they do not harm player and provide a way up) * Red Spitter * Tablecloth Ghost * Animated Chandelier * Animated Utensils (plates, cups, forks, knives) * Slime Ball Ghost * Sphere Ghost * Wall Spitter * Iceman * Kraken * Orb Miner * Fire Beast * Eye-Bat * Carpet Worm * Teddy Bear Ghost * Forgotten Prisoner * Plant Sphere * Spines Shooter Middle Ghosts When a Middle Ghost is finally taken down a Spectre-Spirit will appear *Silk Hatton *Crystarobo *Siren *Fire Giant *Fire Dragon *100-Eyed Centipede *Shell Beast *Marionette *Broccoli Worm *Reaper Boss Ghosts *Scalon *Wall Man *Snowman Ghost *Marshmallow Man *Insect Trapper *Janna Cases In this game the stages/levels are referred to as cases. *Case: Home Sweet Home *Case: Apartment *Case: Woody House *Case: High-Rise Building *Case: Castle *Case: Deep Hole Canon Debate It clearly is based on the events that happened after Ghostbusters, however it doesn't note Ghostbusters II events in it. In Ghostbusters II, it was suggested that there were no major cases after the defeat of Gozer. So it conflicts with the Ghostbusters II film. It also conflicts with the reappearance of Stay Puft in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as Ray noted it wasn't me this time, which itself doesn't suggest that the Stay Puft in this game happened. The Game also does not follow the into the canon of The Real Ghostbusters, as "Citizen Ghost" episode takes place right after the events of the first movie. It is concluded it is only canon in a timeline that includes the Ghostbusters film by itself. Game Genie Codes This is a common cheating device that was used on the Genesis. Due to the nature of the device, we are not officially suggesting to use one or the codes. Trivia *On page 15 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the lower right side, are Peter, Ray, and Egon, from the video game. *On page 8 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 3, on the left is an ice cream ad visually inspired by Snowman from the Ghostbusters Sega game. References Gallery Game Gb1_genesis_back.jpg|Back Cover & Spine BeginningSegadialogbox.png|Dialog boxes at beginning of story. Gallery Secondary Canon GBSegaGetRealIssue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 SolsTanningSalonIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Non-Canon nod seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters Sega